questions et vérités
by xarinam
Summary: comme d'habitude une dispute entre sanji et zoro, des questions et des réponses, un baiser et surtout mon explication de la mèche de sanji ZOSAN


**Questions et vérités**

C'était une journée ordinaire sur le thousand sunny. Chopper, Luffy et Usopp pêchaient. Nami et Robin bronzaient. Zoro s'entrainait. Sanji était dans sa cuisine. Et pour fini Franky vérifiait les armes du navire.

Il était à peine midi que le capitaine de cet éqquipage se précipita vers la cuisine, comme si il avait un réveil à la place de l'estomac. Il rentra dans la cuisine en hurlant:

**Luffy****: Sanji! J'ai faim!**

Le cuistot fut tellement surprit de cette entrée fracassante mais pourtant habituelle) qu'il détourna très vite son regard de la fenêtre et en prime il faillit lacher la casserole qu'il tenait dans ses mains.

**Sanji****: Baka! Ne rentre pas comme sa j'ai faillit faire tomber notre repas!**

**Luffy****: Oh non! Pas le repas!!! Il n'a rien j'espère!!!**

Sanji poussa un long soupire mais fut rassuré que son capitaine n'est rien remarqué de ses activités puis avec un ton las il répondit.

**Sanji****: Non dans une dizaine de minutes, le repas sera servit.**

Luffy mit son doigt dans son nez et parla d'une voie calme.

**Luffy**:** Ben je vois pas pourquoi tu t'énerves...**

Le blond poussa un nouveau soupire et éjecta l'intrus qui l'importunait tous les jours avec un bon coup de pied dans la tête.

**Sanji****: (Baka, un peu pllus il aurait remarqué que je mattais ce mari.... STOP!!! JE NE VEUX PLUS Y PENSER!!!) **

Il poussa un soupire.

**Sanji****: Je dis ça tous les jours et sa fait déjà plus d'une semaine que je le regarde.**

___________________________________________________________________________

Dix minutes plus tards, comme promis le repas fut servit. Tout l'équipage essayait de protéger leurs nouritures de leur capitaine, quand Zoro l'interpela.

**Zoro****: Oï Luffy je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu veux t'en reprendre de cette bouffe? Je trouve pas sa si bon d'ailleurs je trouve que sa devient de plus en plus mauvais. Franchement Sanji t'as plus d'imagination ou c'est que t'as perdu ton don?**

Tout le monde passa du regards Zoro à Sanji. C'est vrai que l'escrimeur était aller un peu loin cette fois-ci, surtout que lui aussi trouvait la nouriture du blondinet délicieuse, et il savait bien que cette remarque l'énerverait et qu'ils allaient de nouveau se battre car franchement pour lui àa faisaittrop longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas battus. Mais à contre toute attente, le cuistot ne lui balança pas son pied dans la figure, ne lui adressa aucune réplique sanglante, mais il se contenta de sortir de la cuisine pour se trouver un coin tranquil, vu que son hâvre de paix était occuper par six personnes. Dans la cuisine tout le monde regardait Zoro et non pas d'un regard d'incompression mais d'un regard noir.

Au bout d'une minute de silence, l'épéiste sortit à son tour pour chercher le blondinet. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour le trouver allongé dans son lit et il alla s'assoir sur le lit à côté de lui.

**Zoro****: Oï love-cool qu'est-ce que t'as?**

**Sanji****: Tu critiques ma cuisine alors que j'y ai mis plusieurs heures de préparation et tu me demandes ce que j'ai?!**

**Zoro****: Pas qu'a cause de ça BAKA! Sa fait plusieurs jours que tu me dérange plus dans mon entrainement rien que pour m'énerver et tu m'insulte plus, c'est à peine si tu m'adresses la parole.**

Sanji se retourna sans lui répondre et Zoro soupira, sa faisait un moment que Sanji était légèrement distant avec tout le monde et lui l'avait remarqué et s'en était un peu inquiété mais il pensait que sa serait vite passé mais son hatitude pendant le repas lui prouva le contraire.

**Zoro****: Bon tu ne veux pas parler?**

Pour toute réponse il vit le jeune cuistot se couvrir totalement de sa couverture. Il soupira de nouveau et sortit de la chambre pour aller se réfugier à la vigie pour évité la foudre des autres. Il se posait pleins de questions sur Sanji:

_Pourquoi il ne se battait plus?

_Pourquoi il ne répliquait pas à ses insultes?

_Pourquoi il l'évitait?

_Pourquoi il refusait de répondre à ces question?

_Pourquoi il cachait son oeil gauche?

Zoro était sûr qu'il serait encore plus beau sans cette mèche... STOP Zoro se reprit imédiatement il n'avait pas put penser que ce baka de love cook était beau! Et pourtant si et il devait bien l'admettre.

___________________________________________________________________________

Deux jours s'était écoulé et Sanji et Zoro ne s'était pas adressé la parole une seule fois depuis, et personne de l'équipage n'avait voulut s'en mêler et donc dès qu'ils sont arrivé au port, ils se sont séparé en quatre groupes: Robin avec Nami. Usopp, Chopper, Luffy et Franky ensemble et puis Sanji ainsi que Zoro étaient tous seuls.

Au bout de plusieurs heures, Zoro tomba nez-à-nez avec un cuistot les bras chargé de sac contenant les provisions et dès que Sanji remarqua l'autre, il fit demi-tour pour l'éviter, mais Zoro n'étant pas de cette avis, il rattrapa le cuistot et l'empêcha de partir en lui attrapant le bras.

**Zoro****: Bon qu'est-ce que t'as à la fin?**

**Sanji****: Lache moi...Sinon...**

**Zoro****: Sinon koi?!**

Mais le blond ne lui répondit pas car il venait de s'évanouïr dans les bras du bretteur. Sans s'interresser aux courses qu'avait fait le cuistot, Zoro ramena Sanji au Sunny et le posa sur le lit de l'infirmerie. Et par chance Chopper arriva quelques minutes plus tards et après que Zoro l'ai appelé, il observa Sanji juste quelques secondes puis il confirma à Zoro que ce n'était pas grâve qu'il avait juste un peu de fièvre mais qu'il devait juste se reposer.

**Zoro****: Attends tu n'as pas verifié si il n'avait pas de blessures.**

**Chopper****: Mais si.**

**Zoro****: Non pas sous sa mèche. Imagine qu'il a une blessure dessous.**

**Chopper****: Ne t'inquiet pas.**

Puis le petit renne sortit pour laisser les deux rivaux. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent dans le silence le plus total et pile au moment où Zoro s'apprêtait à soulever la mèche, Sanji se réveilla.

**Sanji****: Qu'est ce que...**

**Zoro****: Tu t'es évanouï. Chopper dit que ce n'est pas grâve juste un peu de repos et tu poura cuisiner.**

**Sanji****: Quoi? Pas de remarques sanglantes?**

**Zoro****: Qu'est ce que t'as en ce moment? Et réponds moi ou je soulève ta mèche.**

Le blondinet se leva précipitament mais il n'arriva pas à tenir debout et s'écroula en avant masi par chance, Zoro le rattrapa et le rallongea.

**Zoro****: Sa doit être vraiment horrible pour pas vouloir qu'on le voit.**

**Sanji****: J'ai pas envie qu'on me pose des quesions...**

**Zoro****: Et je suppose que Chopper le connait ton fameux secret vu qu'il n'a pas vérifier que tu n'avais pas de marque sous la frange.**

**Sanji****: Il y a de sa mais aussi je suis aller le voir hier pour lui dire que je me sentais pas très bien.**

**Zoro****: Pourquoi tu nous l'a pas dit? **

**Sanji****: J'avais pas envie de vous inquiétez...**

**Zoro****: Mais imagines que tu te sois évanouït tout seul au milieu de la rue, des gens auraient pût te reconnaître et te livrer aux Marines!**

**Sanji****: Qu'est-ce que sa peut te faire? Sa t'arrangerais bien.**

**Zoro****: Je t'interdis de dire ça!**

**Sanji****: Et pourquoi?**

**Zoro****: ...**

**Sanji****: on dirait que je ne suis pas le seule à cacher des choses... Bon je te propose que tu me pose une question et j'y réponds et vice versa.**

**Zoro ****(soupire): Si je refuse tu vas m'enquiquiner avec...**

**Sanji****: Non mais tu ne sauras pas mes secrets.**

**Zoro****: Bon d'accord pourquoi tu caches ton oeil?**

**Sanji ****(se mord la levre) t'y vas franco... (soupire) sa me rappelle de mauvais souvenirs.**

**Zoro****: Comme?**

**Sanji****: Ah non ça fait deux questions, c'est à mon tour. Pourquoi tu fais tout pour m'énerver?**

**Zoro****: Pour que tu me regardes. C'est quoi ces mauvais souvenirs?**

**Sanji****: Ceux où mon père me battait... (son oeil commençait a briller et on devinait qu'il retenait ses larmes) pourquoi... pourquoi tu veux que je te regarde?**

**Zoro****: Je ne sais pas... C'est plus fort que moi...**

Leur visage se rapprochèrent sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte.

**Sanji****: A toi de me poser une question...**

**Zoro****: Je peux voir?**

**Sanji****: Tu n'en parlera pas aux autres...**

**Zoro****: Promis.**

Il souleva sa mèche et à cet instant, il eût envit de tuer la personne qui avait oser faire une cicatrice sur le visage de Sanji allant du sourcil jusqu'en dessous de l'oeil. Son oeil était completement aveugle et cela l'empêchait de voir du côté gauche.

Après avoir remis la mèche en place il lui sourit.

**Zoro****: Je trouve pas ça si horrible.**

**Sanji****: Arrêtes de te foutre de moi c'est moche...**

**Zoro****: Rien chez toi n'est moche.**

Et sur ces dernières paroles ils s'embrassèrent.

Fin

************************************************************************************************************

Oreusement pour Sanji il n'avait rien de grâve car Zoro a mit plus de trente minutes pour arriver au bateau.

Après que Sanji ai dit qu'il avait perdu les courses il s'est fait engueulé par Nami oreusement que Zoro était l) pour le réconforter après.

(n'hésitez pas à lacher des reviews!!! arigato)


End file.
